


BLOODLUST

by crispypanda



Category: Phandom
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Dan Howell & Phil Lester Friendship, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Killing, M/M, Stabbing, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispypanda/pseuds/crispypanda
Summary: // BLOODLUST //| noun | blood·lust | \ -ˌləst \:  the desire to kill and for bloodshed





	BLOODLUST

 

>   _Insane, inside_  
>  _the danger gets me high_  
>  _Can’t help myself_  
>  _Got secrets I can’t tell_
> 
> _I ride the edge_  
>  _my speed goes in the red_  
>  _Hot blood, these veins_  
>  _My pleasure is their pain_
> 
> _\- Play with fire // Sam Tinnesz_

Dan stares at the knife in his hand in horror. Blood was dripping from its shiny blade.

_Phil’s blood._

‘No.’ he whispers, while taking a few steps back from where his best friend’s body was laying lifelessly on the floor. ‘No!’ he says again, louder now, and lets the knife fall from his hand, hitting the ground and making a clinging noise. Realization hits him.       

_He had just killed his best friend._

He screams out in horror and drops to his knees, covering his eyes with his hands. The tears start streaming from his eyes and mix with the blood on his face, causing him to taste the salty, metal mélange as it slowly drips down his eyes to his lips.

Dan had always loved the taste of blood, but now it was different. Now it was Phil’s. As soon as the taste hits his tongue, he bends over and throws up. When he’s done he wipes his mouth with his sleeve and sits back, panting like crazy and still crying.   

_He killed him. He killed his best friend. He killed Phil Lester._

He stares at Phil’s body for a few moments, but then he slowly gets up. ‘No!’ he screams as he starts  crawling to Phil. ‘No, Phil! You can’t be dead. You can’t be!’ he places himself next to Phil and tilts his head so he could see his face. Phil’s eyes were wide open, but they were dead, lifeless.

They seemed to be staring right through his soul, they looked shocked, yet so calm.  
Phil had been so oddly calm through it all.

 

_||_ _‘Daniel, don’t do it.’ Phil said with a calm, but stern voice.  ‘Shut up, Phil!’ Dan screamed back, as he moved to him, attempting to overpower him. But he didn’t succeed, as Phil quickly grabbed him by the arms and threw him on their saloon table, which shattered in pieces by the impact of Dan’s body._

_Dan let go a scream of pain. ‘I warned you.’ Phil said with sadness in his voice.  
In the belief of Dan being knocked-out by the rough crash, Phil took his phone and called 112. _

_Dan had indeed been knocked-out for several seconds, but he recovered quicker than Phil originally thought. Dan tried to ignore the sharp pain he felt everywhere in his body and tried reaching for the knife he always carried with him. When he succeeded to get it, he slowly got up._

_‘So did I.’_

_Dan took a sprint and jumped, pulling Phil with him as he fell. He roughly slammed Phil’s head to the ground a few times, only to pull him up and push him against the wall. He placed one arm firmly against his throat so that Phil couldn’t move, while holding his knife in his other hand, ready to stab him._

_Blood was dripping from the wound on Phil’s forehead, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He only stared the younger male straight in the eyes, who stared back. They both were breathing heavily, the tension between them almost suffocating them both._

_‘You wouldn’t kill me.’ Phil then said with a crackling voice. ‘You only get one Phil, remember?’ a tear ran down his face._

_Dan looked away and shook his head, trying to fight back his own tears. ‘You don’t understand. I **have** to, Phil. The urge… the evil… it’s stronger than me. I can’t fight it. Don’t make this even harder for me, please…’ _

_Phil let go a harsh sigh, knowing he couldn’t stop Dan. He was a dead man. ‘Then do it. But we both know you will forever regret this, Daniel.’_

_Dan’s whole body was trembling.        He knew Phil was right. He didn’t want to kill Phil, he loved him. Phil was his best friend, his soulmate. But he knew he **had** to do it.          **To ease his bloodlust**.       _

_He swallows hard and slowly starts lifting his knife.  ‘At least look me in the eyes when you do it. That’s the least I deserve.’ Phil stated._

_Dan turned his head so he was now face to face with Phil. Phil locked his eyes with his. And he would never, ever look away again._

_But it wasn’t Dan who looked back at him when the knife slit through Phil’s throat and he slowly started chocking on his own blood. It wasn’t his soulmate who heard his last breath and witnessed his body collapsing on the ground and his soul left him. ||_


End file.
